


cumbersome and heavy

by delicats (orphan_account)



Series: OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Insecurity, M/M, This is the Author Self Projecting, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/delicats
Summary: everyone could see him.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126076
Kudos: 14





	cumbersome and heavy

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and dysmorphic when I wrote this-  
> [please do not continue reading this]

Home.

All he needed was the comfort of his home. 

When would it end?

When would it end? 

When would it end?   
He needed to get out of here. 

He needed to.

He needed to. 

He needed to.

Too much.

It was too much.

The clanking of shoes against the squeaky clean floor, the sound of the ball being hit ferociously and colliding with said floor, the shouts of his teammates of “nice receive” or “nice toss”. 

It was all too much.

His shirt was sticking to his body. He was dripping in sweat. It was all too hot.

It was unbearable. 

Everyone could see him.

They could see the curves of his body through the shirt, his ugly, ugly, curves. 

Why did he look so inconsistent?

His narrow shoulders, 

his pale skin,

his short stature,

small-frame,

slight belly,

it was all for display.

He couldn’t use any concealer to hide his forehead acne or his mismatching skin tone or well, his ugliness.

His caramel bangs were wet and messy.

He looked off.

So, so off. 

Everyone could see him.

Everyone could.

Everyone could.

Everyone could.

Worst of all, Eita could.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry you had to read this-


End file.
